gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Was die Welt jetzt braucht
|Nächste= }} Was die Welt jetzt braucht ist die sechste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Als Brittany und Santana ihre Hochzeit planen, wird Artie als Hochzeitsplaner rekrutiert. Während Santana mit der Tatsache kämpft, dass ihre missbilligende Großmutter - mit der sie seit ihrem Coming-Out als Lesbe nicht mehr gesprochen hat - sich weigert, teilzunehmen, nimmt Brittany die Sache selbst in die Hand. Frisch von ihrem unerwarteten Sieg bei Sues Showchor-Invitational, geben Rachel und Kurt den Gleeks ihre wöchentliche Aufgabe: die Musik von Burt Bacharach und rekrutieren die amtierende Diva Mercedes, um als Mentor für die neuen Sänger zu fungieren. Während Mercedes Rachels neuen Berufsweg befürwortet, ist sie angetrieben sie zu überzeugen, ihre Träume von etwas Größerem und Besseren nicht aufzugeben ... nämlich Broadway. Dazu erzählt sie Rachel, dass sie ein Vorsprechen für sie für einen neues, kommendes Broadway-Musical angeordnet hat, und versucht, eine widerstandsfähige und schussscheue Rachel dazu zu inspirieren, eine weitere Chance für ihree Träume des Berühmtseins zu nehmen. In der Zwischenzeit, trotz der Zustimmung nur Freunde zu bleiben, versuchen Rachel und Sam größere Gefühle, die sie möglicherweise füreinander haben oder nicht, auszuhandeln, aber es braucht den Rat eines interessierten Dritten, die Dinge voran zu treiben; und Brittany erfährt ein schockierendes Familiengeheimnis, auch die Herkunft ihrer bemerkenswerten mathematischen Fähigkeiten Handlung thumb|left|Rachel und Sam verabreden sichRachel und Sam treffen im Schulflur aufeinander und beschließen, nach der Schule ins Breadstix zu gehen. Anschließend singen die beiden I’ll Never Fall In Love Again und sehen sich danach an, bevor sie in unterschiedlichen Richtungen verschwinden und ihr Date canceln. thumb|Familie PierceBrittany erfährt von ihrer Mutter Whitney, dass Pierce nicht ihr richtiger Vater ist, sondern Stephen Hawkins, was erklärt, warum sie ein mathematisches Genie ist. Brittany ist leicht geschockt und erzählt dann im Gegenzug von ihrer Verlobung mit Santana, was ihre Eltern sichtlich freut. thumb|left|Rachel und Sam canceln ihr DateRachel und Sam treffen am nächsten Tag erneut im Schulflur aufeinander und er gesteht, dass er zwar Gefühle für sie hat, aber ein Teil von ihm nach wie vor Mercedes liebt. Bevor er geht, sagt er Rachel trotzdem, dass sie er sie liebt, was sie perplex erwidert. thumb|Kurt und Rachel verkünden die WochenaufgabeIm Chorraum verkünden Kurt und Rachel den New Directions sowie Artie, Brittany und Santana das Thema der Woche, ein Tribut an "Burt Bacharach". Während Kurt dessen Erfolge aufzählt, erzählt Rachel davon, wie aufbauend seine Musik ist, im theatralischen und optimistischen Sinn, weshalb sie diese Eigenschaften für die Sectionals brauchen. Kurt merkt an, dass Vocal Adrenaline und die Warblers für diese trainieren, weshalb er den New Directions Mercedes als ihren Vocalcoach vorstellt. thumb|left|Rachel und Mercedes unterhalten sichIm Lehrerzimmer redet Mercedes mit Rachel darüber, was zwischen ihr und Sam ist. Rachel ist überrascht, dass sie davon weiß und erfährt, dass Kurt Mercedes informiert hat. Rachel erzählt ihr daraufhin von den Ereignissen am vorherigen Tag und geht sicher, dass sie Mercedes nicht verletzten. Diese äußert, dass sie Sam liebt, sie aber nur Freunde sind, was sie mit ihm auch schon beredet hat. Anschließend erklärt Mercedes, dass Rachel zurück zum Broadway muss und bereits ein Vorsingen für sie arrangiert hat. Rachel ist jedoch noch nicht bereit und redet über den Glee Club, doch Mercedes unterbricht sie und versichert ihr, dass sie ihren Job gut macht. Des Weiteren seien die Sectionals noch eine Weile hin und es falsch wäre, dass Rachel nicht auf der Bühne ist. Mercedes singt Baby It’s You und die Szene wechselt in die Aula, wo Brittany, Rachel und Santana sie im Hintergrund begleiten. Danach umarmen sich Mercedes und Rachel und Letztere bedankt sich, meinend, dass sie es zu schätzen weiß, aber glaubt, noch nicht bereit zu sein. thumb|Brittany engagiert Artie als HochzeitsplanerBrittany lädt Artie zu sich ein, um ihn als Hochzeitsplaner zu engangieren. Als er Ideen von ihr für die Hochzeit hören will, zählt sie Dinge auf, die sie an Santana erinnern, unter anderem "Himmel". Artie bittet sie das zu erläutern, worauf Brittany abdriftet und in einer Traumsequenz mit ihm, Blaine und Sam Wishin' and Hopin' singt. Wieder in der Realität äußert Artie, dass das perfekt für die Hochzeit ist, doch Brittany zieht auch "Unterwelt" in Betracht. thumb|left|Die Jungs werden von Mercedes um Hilfe gebetenMercedes versammelt im Chorraum die Absolventen- und New Directions-Jungs, damit sie ihr dabei helfen, Rachel wieder zurück zum Broadway zu bringen. Auf Rodericks und Spencers Frage, wie sie das anstellen sollen, antwortet sie, dass sie ihr das Gefühl von Heimweh vermitteln werden. Als Mercedes äußert, dass sie auch Blaine eingeladen hat, ist Kurt überrascht, willigt aber ein, mitzuhelfen. thumb|Santana und Brittany reden über die GästelisteIn ihrem Zimmer unterhält sich Brittany mit Santana über die Gästeliste. Brittany möchte gern Santanas Abuela einladen, doch ihre Verlobte ist nicht sicher. Sie erklärt, wie sie als Kind mit Alma immer "Hochzeit" gespielt sie gefragt hat, wen sie heute heiratet. Nach einer kurzen traurigen Stille, fährt Santana fort, dass sie davon geträumt hat, ihre Abuela bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei zu haben und ihr vergeben würde, sie aber dabei zu haben bedeuten würde, dass sie Brittany nicht hätte. Nachdem Santana hinzugefügt hat, dass sie sie immer wählen würde, erwidert Brittany das und die beiden küssen sich. thumb|left|Brittanny sucht Alma aufBrittany besucht Alma und redet zunächst auf spanisch mit ihr. Die beiden sehen sich eine spanische Seifenoper an, bevor Alma Brittanys Verlobungsring auffällt und wissen will, ob ihr Ehemann ein guter Mann ist, worauf Brittany erwidert, dass sie nur verlobt sind, was Alma freut. Sie bohrt weiter, ob Leidenschaft in ihrer Beziehung ist, was Brittany bestätigt, und fragt sie über die Zukunft aus. Brittany möchte nach draußen gehen und ein Fondue haben. Es setllt sich heraus, dass sie damit ihre Webshow "Fondue For Two", aufgrund des Anlasses diesmal "Queso Por Dos" meint und stellt dort Alma als ihren heutigen Gast vor. Brittany redet über ihre Hochzeit und kommt dann auf Almas Ehemann zu sprechen. Diese erzählt, dass er in Vietnam gestorben ist und ihren zweiten Ehemann getroffen hat und glücklich damit ist. Als Brittany äußert, dass sie und ihr Verlobter durchbrennen sollten, droht Alma ihr, dass sie sie lebendig häuten wird, wenn sie es tut. Sie erklärt, dass die Hochzeit ein Tag zum Feiern ist und sie von ihren Familien umgeben sein sollten, um das Glück zu teilen. Santana sieht die Show in einem Cafe und ist nicht sicher, was sie davon halten soll. thumb|Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do)Mercedes bringt Rachel in die Aula und meint, dass New York für sie ist. Daraufhin singen die Jungs Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do), was in Rachel Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit in New York hervorruft. Sie lobt die Jungs nach der Performance zwar, bleibt aber dabei, noch nicht bereit zu sein, worauf Mercedes erwidert, dass sie nicht geht, bis Rachel es ist. thumb|left|Santana konfrontiert BrittanySantana konfrontiert im Schulflur eine von Fans umgebenen Brittany, dass sie hinter ihrem Rücken mit ihrer Abuela geredet hat. Brittany erklärt, dass sie es getan hat, weil sich die Zeiten ändern, was Santana nicht so sieht, und die Leute Angst vor dem Unbekannten haben, weshalb es an ihnen liegt, die ältere Generation darüber zu informieren, um zu verstehen, dass sie wie jeder andere sind. Santana gibt schließlich nach und die beiden küssen und umarmen sich. thumb|They Long to Be Close to YouIm Umkleideraum singt Sam They Long to Be Close to You und läuft dann durch die Schulflure. Er beobachtet Mercedes im Chorraum und endet in der Aula, wo er zu ihr singt. Nachdem er fertig ist, unterhalten sich die beiden über die Songauswahl und Sam gesteht, dass sie nicht nur Freunde sind. Mercedes meint, dass sie es sind und ihre Trennung Monate zurückliegt. Er erklärt, dass es schwer ist weiter zu machen und verneint ihre Frage, ob er jemanden trifft. Er erklärt, dass, wenn er es tun würde, sie das verletzen würde und sie keine Freunde mehr sein werden. Daraufhin gesteht Mercedes, dass sie jemanden kennengelernt hat und möchte wissen, wie er darüber fühlt Sam gibt zu eifersüchtig zu sein, freut sich aber für sie. Mercedes meint darauf, dass er mit Rachel ausgehen sollte und gibt zu, zwar eifersüchtig zu sein, ist aber der Meinung, dass er Rachel helfen sollte. Sam ist erfreut über die Antwort und fragt sie über ihren Freund aus. thumb|left|Promises, PromisesIm Chorraum sagt Rachel Mercedes, dass sie auf die Kids aufpassen muss, da sie an dem Vorsingen teilnehmen wird. Mercedes ist glücklich darüber und Rachel dankt ihr. Als sie anfängt zu weinen, da sie berfürchtet, zu versagen und sich wie ein Witz fühlt, versichert Mercedes ihr, dass sie es nicht ist, ganz besonders nicht, wenn sie singt und der schwerste Teil am Versagen der ist, danach wieder aufzustehen. Mercedes bereitet Rachel auf ihr Vorsingen vor, worauf diese Promises, Promises singt. Dabei ist sie auf ihrem Weg nach New York und singt den Song dann vor der Jury vor. Diese klatscht danach für sie, was Rachel glücklich macht. thumb|AlfieBrittany führt Alma in die Aula, wo Santana für sie mit den Absolventen und New Directions Alfie im Hintergrund singt, was Alma rührt. Danach unterhalten sich die drei Frauen, da Alma wissen will, woher die beiden sich kennen. Brittany offenbart, dass sie und Santana verlobt sind, worauf sich Alma von ihr ausgetrickst fühlt. Brittany erklärt, dass sie es getan hat, weil sie Santana liebt und diese klinkt sich mit ein, meinend, dass Alma ihr beigebracht hat, eine starke, unabhängige Frau zu sein und nicht ohne sie beide existieren kann. Brittany fleht sie an, zur Hochzeit zu kommen, doch Alma lehnt ab, äußernd, dass sie Santana liebt, aber nicht ihre Sünde. Sie entschuldigt sich, sie enttäuscht zu haben, doch Santana hat sie zuerst enttäuscht. Als sie gehen will, hält Brittany sie auf und teilt ihr mit, dass die NY Times den Grund veröffentlichte, warum Homosexuellenehen steigen, weil die ältere Generation wegstirbt. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie einfach normal sind und darauf warten, dass sie verschwinden, weil sie nerven. Alma ist wegen der Worte geschockt und will von ihrer Enkelin wissen, wie es zulassen kann, dass ihre Verlobte so mit ihr redet, doch Santana nimmt Brittanys Hand und entgegnet, dass das was sie haben, Liebe ist und sie Brittany liebt. Des Weiteren ist Brittany nun ihre Familie und wenn das bedeutet, dass Alma geht, sie das in Kauf nehmen wird. Alma erwidert nichts darauf und geht. Brittany und Santana sind traurig über den Ausgang und trösten sich gegenseitig. thumb|left|Rachel erzählt von ihrem VorsingenAm nächsten Tag im Leherzimmer erklärt Rachel Mercedes und Sam davon, wie lebendig sie sich in New York gefühlt hat, von ihrer Performance und dass sie ihr altes Leben vermisst. Mercedes freut sich, da "Broadway Berry" zurück ist und rügt Sam, der Rachel fragt, ob sie die Rolle hat. Rachel antwortet, dass sie es nicht weiß und Mercedes merkt an, dass es keine Rolle spielt, weil sie getan hat, was sie sollte. Nachdem Rachel sich bedankt hat, verabschiedet sich Mercedes und geht in die Aula. Sam erzählt Rachel daraufhin, dass sie keinen Mentor braucht, um zum Broadway zurück zu kehren, da sie nichts stoppen kann und ist glücklich, dass sie bleibt, worauf die beiden freudig beschließen, ihr Date nachzuholen. thumb|GruppenumarmungBrittany und Santana laufen Arm in Arm den Schulflur entlang und unterhalten sich über Alma. Brittany bereut, was sie zu ihr gesagt hat, doch Santana beruhigt sie, dass sie stolz auf sie ist und mehr Mitleid als Ärger für ihre Großmutter empfindet. Santana fährt fort, dass sie daran glauben möchte, dass sich Menschen verändern können und bereits viel Liebe in ihrem Leben hat, womit sie Brittany meint. Sie gehen in die Aula und werden dort von Spencer empfangen, der sie an ihre Plätze bringt. Anschließend sind die Absolventen, New Directions und Will auf der Bühne und erklären den beiden, was Familie ist. Sie singen für sie What The World Needs Now, wobei Mercedes Brittany und Santana auf die Bühne winkt. Während des Songs wechselt die Szene zu Emmas und Wills Wohnung, wo sich alle zu einer kleinen Feier versammelt haben. Rachel und Sam unterhalten sich und werden dabei von einer glücklichen Mercedes beobachtet, Artie und Kitty haben ebenfalls ihre Differenzen begraben und stoßen mit ihren Tellern an, Will empfängt Brittany und Santana an der Tür und stellt Letzteren seinen Sohn Daniel vor, während Brittany Emma stolz ihren Verlobungsring zeigt und Kurt öffnet Blaine die Tür und ist glücklich, dass dieser allein gekommen ist. Wieder in der Aula beenden sie den Song und sammeln sich um Brittany und Santana zu einer Gruppenumarmung. Verwendete Musik *'I'll Never Fall In Love Again' aus Promises, Promises, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Sam Evans *'Baby It’s You' von The Shirelles, ''gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Wishin' and Hopin'' von ''Dionne Warwick, gesungen von Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson und Sam Evans und Brittany Pierce *'Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do)' von Christopher Cross, gesungen von Absolventen- und New Directions-Jungs *'They Long to Be Close to You' von The Carpenters, gesungen von Sam Evans *'Promises, Promises' aus Promises, Promises, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Alfie' von Cilla Black, gesungen von Santana Lopez mit Absolventen und New Directions *'What the World Needs Now' von Jackie DeShannon, gesungen von Absolventen und Will Schuester mit New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Ivonne Coll' als Alma Lopez *'Jennifer Coolidge' als Whitney S. Pierce *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Ken Jeong' als Pierce Pierce *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Amanda Balen' als Engelsbraut #1 *'Sarah Beymer' als Engelsbraut #2 *'Samantha Abrantes' als Engelsbraut #3 *'Aimee Otte' als Engelsbraut #4 *'Brittany Parks' als Engelsbraut #5 *'Jenny Robinson' als Engelsbraut #6 Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 1.58 Millionen Zuschauer und ist somit die, mit den niedrigsten Zuschauerzahlen. *Alma Lopez´ erster Auftritt seit I kissed a girl and I liked it. *Brittanys Eltern, Pierce Pierce und Whitney S. Pierce, haben ihren ersten Auftritt, wobei Brittanys Mutter in Irisch was los erscheinen sollte, aus unbekannten Gründen aber herausgeschnitten wurde. *Das ist das zweite Mal seit Neues New York, dass Rachel ein Solo, in einem Duett und in einer Gruppennummer singt. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass wir Brittanys Internettalkshow "Fondue For Two" und ihre Katzen Lady Tubbington und Lord Tubbington sehen. *Abgesehen von Baby It’s You wurden alle in dieser Episode gesungenen Songs einmal von Dionne Warwick gecovert. *Das ist das einzige Mal, dass Sam viermal in einer Episode singt. *Das ist die erste und einzige Episode der Staffel, in der Sue fehlt. *Als Brittany zu Santana sagt, dass sie manchmal "ihr Haar ohne Grund blond färbt" und zu Alma, dass sie an einer Altersheimproduktion von "Peter Pan" teilnehmen könnte, spielt sie auf die Episode Auf den Hund gekommen an. *Während I kissed a girl and I liked it erwähnt Santana Brittany gegenüber ihrer Abuela, andeutend, dass Alma sie bereits getroffen hat. In dieser Episode weiß Alma nicht, wer Brittany ist, aber es könnte auch sein, dass sie nur von ihr gehört hat oder sich nicht an sie erinnern kann. *Mercedes´ Aussage gegenüber Sam im Original, sie sei "all about that bass", vorhersagt einen Song, den sie in der nächsten Episode singen wird. *Das ist die letzte Tributepisode und die letzte Episode, die Artie aus seinem Rollstuhl zeigt. *Mit acht Songs hat die Episode die meist veröffentlichten der Staffel. *Das ist das erste und einzige Mal, dass das "Fox Presents"-Zeichen nicht in einer Episode ist. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6